1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active compound combinations, in particular within a fungicide composition, which comprises (A) prothioconazole and (B) fluxapyroxad and optionally (C) a further fungicidally active compound. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for curatively or preventively controlling the phytopathogenic fungi of plants or crops (e.g. cereals such as wheat, barley, rye, oats, millet and triticale; soya beans; rice; com/maize; oil seed rape including canola; beans, peas, peanuts; sugar beet, fodder beet, beetroot; potatoes; cotton), and to the use of a combination according to the invention for the treatment of seed, to a method for protecting a seed and not at least to the treated seed.
2. Description of Related Art
Prothioconazole (CAS Registry No. 178928-70-6), having the chemical name 2-[2-(1-chlorocyclopropyl)-3-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-hydroxypropyl]-1,2-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazole-3-thione (Compound A) and its manufacturing process is described in WO 96/16048.
Fluxapyroxad (CAS Registry No. 907204-31-3), having the chemical name 3-(difluoromethyl)-1-methyl-N-(3′,4′,5 ′-trifluorobiphenyl-2-yl)pyrazole-4-carboxamide (Compound B) and its manufacturing process is described in WO 2006/087343.
Certain plant health compositions are also known (WO 2009/098218).
Since the environmental and economic requirements imposed on modern-day crop protection compositions are continually increasing, with regard, for example, to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues, and favourable preparation ability, and since, furthermore, there may be problems, for example, with resistances, a constant task is to develop new compositions, in particular fungicidal agents, which in some areas at least help to fulfil the abovementioned requirements.